clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pookiefan/A Pookie Called Rosalie (A Club Penguin Pookie Fanon) Chapter 2
A little boy peaks out from behind Mr. Valentine's army pants. "Aaron!" Rosalie squeals, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around him. The boy hasn't seen her for such a long time that even the faintest recognition takes a few minutes to blossom. "R-rosalie?" he says in a faint voice. Waverly stares at the pookie in shock. "Wha? How did you find him, Mason!" Mason grins proudly, like a little kid that made his bed for the first time. "Well, it turns out their Mummy was in the CP Army when she died, and she hid him and brought him with her. She knew she would have to lose Rosalie (because their father was dead), but it was her lifelong dream to be in the Army. So, she put Rosalie up for adoption and hid Aaron until the day she died. But then little Aaron was stranded there... I found him wandering around by a dirt road, and he asked me if I had seen Rosalie. I asked one of the older soldiers if they knew this boy (since he obviously knew my daughter's name). He told me everything." A muffled "wow" is all that Waverly manages to get out. "Can we keep him, Mummy?" Rosalie asks hopefully. Waverly laughs. "Silly girl, it's not like he's an uppie- of course he can stay. After all, he is ''your brother." "Wayy!" Rosalie sings. ---- The ride home pretty much consists of Rosalie's constant babbling to her poor brother, who just looks like he could use a nap. He chews on his scarf quietly and tries to keep his eyes open. Finally, they arrive at the mansion. "Wowie," whispers Aaron, looking up at the big igloo. "C'mon, lemme show woo around!" his sister says excitedly. She unstraps him and herself and grabs him by the hand. "No," says Mason, folding his arms over his chest. "Aaron is sleepy. You will be, too, if you don't have your nap." He picks up both of them, carries them inside, and brings them to their room. Waverly lets out a deep breath and locks the car. Two babies might be more work than she signed up for! Well, if she's ever feeling like she can't handle it, Mason will be here for a while. And, when he isn't, she'll always have Gabby... She leans against the car and starts to worry. Worry is the main thing Mummies will do, especially when their husband is in the CP Army. Nothing better happen, because she needs him now more than ever. '''Hey guys! This is Pookiefan. I'm going to be writing more to this fanon story. Keep checking up on my blog for more chapters! Let me know what you think: I'm always open to ratings! How much did you like this chapter (sorry, I know it was kind of a boring chapter) on a scale of 0-10, 0 being you hated it, and 10 being you absolutely loved it and can't wait to read more?' What would you rate this chapter on a scale of 1 to 10? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 More than 10 Thanks!:) I love writing and hope you guys like it! Category:Blog posts